Messages left for individuals can often go unattended for a period of time regardless of the urgency of the content of the message. Call forwarding systems attempt to alleviate this problem by forwarding the call or message to a communication device that the user may be more likely to answer or more likely alerted to the receipt of the message. However, such systems do not alert the user as to the urgency of the content of the message. Additionally, such systems are ineffective where the intended recipient of the message is avoiding or is otherwise disinterested in reviewing a message.